Bed Ridden
by OnlineFisher
Summary: Sam is ill and stuck home. Let’s e-mail her and see how she’s doing shall we?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Bed Ridden  
  
Author: Snacky  
  
Summary: Sam is ill and stuck home. Let's e-mail her and see how she's doing shall we?  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 or any of it characters are not mine. Also if fastmail is real I'm sorry but when I created it I wouldn't have known so, don't sue!  
  
Authors notes: Written at approximately 3.00am, so surprised it came out so well. I even tried to get the times right for all you picky people out there! Hope you enjoy. Feedback is the writer's best friend - remember this, now read on my friend, read on.  
  
Bed Ridden  
  
Date: 04-06-03 09.13.45  
  
From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: ill, Carter?  
  
To: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
I heard from Hammond today that you have the flu, is this true or are you just trying to get some time off?!  
  
Hammond has given the rest of us time off until you return.  
  
Daniel is going on a mission with SG-9 to another interesting planet full of rocks and T' is going home for a couple of days. So I will be getting all my paperwork done.  
  
Hope you feel better!  
  
Jack  
  
Date: 04-06-03 11.20.32  
  
From: Samantha Carter majorC@fastmailnet  
  
Subject: get the yo-yo's out  
  
To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net  
  
Dear Sir,  
  
Faking the flu? Really Sir!  
  
I can already see you are getting your paperwork done, I know it's boring but I do hope you don't spend your entire free time emailing me and playing with your yo-yo :-D  
  
I am feeling better already; I should be back in shortly.  
  
Speak soon,  
  
Sam  
  
Date: 04-06-03 10.43.53  
  
From: Daniel Jackson Greek_tragedy@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: Be back soon  
  
To: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
Sam,  
  
Sorry to hear you are ill, hope you get well soon. I am going to be on a mission with SG-9. Jack's annoyed because he doesn't have anyone to bug! (Teal'c is visiting his family) Got to go I have to be briefed and kitted (you know the usual)  
  
Get some rest,  
  
Love Daniel.  
  
Date: 04-06-03 11.31.34  
  
From: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: Have Fun!  
  
To: Daniel Jackson Greek_tragedy@fastmail.net  
  
Dear Daniel,  
  
Have a good mission! Don't worry about me I'm already on the mend. I knew about the Colonel, he's already started to email me - I don't mind though I have nothing better to do :-D!  
  
Speak soon,  
  
Sam  
  
Date: 04-06-03 11.12.56  
  
From: T' Murry Tmaster@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: Get well soon  
  
To: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
Major carter,  
  
I am going to visit my family for a few days; I will be back soon.   
  
I hope you make a fast recovery, Colonel O'Neil is already bored.  
  
Teal'c  
  
Date: 04-06-03 11.39.23  
  
From: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: RE: Get well soon  
  
To: T' Murry Tmaster@fastmail.net  
  
Dear Teal'c,  
  
Thanks, I will try to get well as fast as possible, have a nice trip!  
  
Say hi to Rya'c and Drey'ac for me,  
  
Sam 


	2. Day two

Date: 05-06-03 14.35.12  
  
From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: Smiley Faces?  
  
To: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
You know you don't have to be formal in your email's right?  
  
How do you do these faces? I asked Daniel but he won't tell me and T' said he doesn't know.  
  
Glad you are feeling better but don't come back until you have fully recovered! I will get them to send you home again if I believe for one second you are still ill.   
  
Do I make myself clear Major!  
  
Jack  
  
P.S I have not once touched my yo-yo since you left as a matter of fact and I have already finished nearly half of my paperwork.  
  
Chat Log Date: 05-06-03 14.46.04  
  
MajorC MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
Colonel know it all gonefishin@fastmail.net  
  
MajorC: Hi  
  
Colonel know it all: Carter?  
  
MajorC: Yep I just got your message, I thought you might be online  
  
Colonel know it all: not for long though I have a meeting soon  
  
MajorC: Oh what for?  
  
Colonel know it all: just some boring CO's meeting, Don't worry I'll be bored  
  
MajorC: lol, maybe you can sneak your Gameboy in?  
  
Colonel know it all: I tried that last time Hammond confiscated it for a week!  
  
MajorC: Ah I wondered why I hadn't seen it in a while, I thought it was strange why you suddenly started spending more time in my lab  
  
Colonel know it all: Hey! I might just have wanted to spend more time with my favourite astophyisist   
  
MajorC: I knew I was your favourite!  
  
Colonel know it all: Yep out of all the astrophisists I know you are defiantly my favourite  
  
MajorC: Glad to hear it! + It's astrophysicist  
  
Colonel know it all: lol, does it matter I don't think many people know how to spell it, never mind I have to go, I'll remember to try and contact you with my psychic powers during the meeting  
  
MajorC: Psychic powers?  
  
Colonel know it all: Yes I'm trying to contact you now  
  
MajorC: It's not working sir  
  
Colonel know it all: Damn! I'll just have to suffer through the meeting alone then  
  
MajorC: ok have fun sir!  
  
Colonel know it all: ya sure ya bet ya  
  
Date: 05-06-03 15.06.14  
  
From: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: RE: Smiley faces  
  
To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net  
  
Dear Sir,  
  
I know I don't have to be formal but I like to be. To make smiley's just click on the button that reads Emotions and click on a smiley you want to add to your email, ok?  
  
I will try to stay home as long as possible for you Sir. I don't think there will be any need for you to get them to send me home  
  
Sam  
  
P.S Well done sir! You managed to leave your yo-yo alone for more than a day! (I'm actually clapping) Bravo 


	3. Day Three

Date: 06-06-03 09.24.13  
  
From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: Thanks  
  
To: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
Why do I get the felling your mocking me Carter? Don't I get a congratulations for finishing (now over) half my paperwork?  
  
Thank you for telling me about the 'Smileys' Daniel will be overjoyed.  
  
Jack  
  
:-) :-D :-( ;-) :-P :[ :-) :-D :-( ;-) :-P :[ :-) :-D :-( ;-) :-P :[ :-) :-D :-( ;-) :-P :[ :-) :-D :-( ;-) :-P :[ :-) :-D :-( ;-) :-P :[ :-) :-D :-( ;-) :-P :[ :-) :-D :-( ;-) :-P :[ :-) :-D :-( ;-) :-P :[ :-) :-D :-( ;-) :-P :[ :-) :-D :-( ;-) :-P :[ :-)  
  
Date: 06-06-03 12.34.32  
  
From: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: Sorry  
  
To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net  
  
  
  
Dear Sir,  
  
I'm sorry, congratulations Sir, really  
  
Sam  
  
P.S Please don't let Daniel know I was the one who told you about smiley's  
  
Chat log Date: 06-06-03 12.37.21  
  
MajorC majorC@fastmail.net  
  
Colonel Know it all gonefishin@fastmail.net  
  
Colonel know it all: Carter you're online again  
  
MajorC: 10 out of 10 for observation  
  
Colonel know it all: Don't be cheeky!  
  
MajorC: Sorry sir  
  
Colonel know it all: Sure...  
  
MajorC: So what are you doing online for sir?  
  
Colonel know it all: I'm having a break  
  
MajorC: From what?  
  
Colonel know it all: oi, I remember the good old days when you were the good little 2IC, always obeying orders  
  
MajorC: let them off once sir...  
  
Colonel know it all: so I should be more strict? Right every time I get one of you cheeky comments you have to stand on one leg and sing the chicken song, sound fair?  
  
MajorC: not really no  
  
Colonel know it all: well then you'll to behave form now on then  
  
MajorC: but I thought I was your favourite, I'm supposed to get special treatment  
  
Colonel know it all: are you? Since when  
  
MajorC: Awww I thought you cared  
  
Colonel know it all: how about special treatment because your ill  
  
MajorC: I guess but it's not the same  
  
Colonel know it all: yes but wasn't it you who said 'let them off once and they will do it again'  
  
MajorC: Damn!  
  
Colonel know it all: got to go, Big H is here  
  
MajorC: Big H?  
  
~~~Colonel know it all is offline~~~ 


	4. Day Four

Date: 07-06-03 08.15.43  
  
From: Daniel Jackson Greek_tragedy@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: Good to be back  
  
To: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
Hey Sam,  
  
I'm back, I did have a great mission, we got lots of new artefacts and I'm in the middle of translating some now.  
  
When will you be coming back? Hopefully not too soon I want to finish off some of these translations - lol. Anyway hope your feeling better.  
  
Love Daniel  
  
Date: 07-06-03 13.23.32  
  
From: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: RE: Good to be back  
  
To: Daniel Jackson Greek_tragedy@fastmail.net  
  
Dear Daniel,  
  
Glad you had a good mission. Sorry to disappoint you but I will be returning tomorrow afternoon but we shouldn't have another mission for another couple of days.  
  
Did you bring any good gadgets for me to look at?  
  
See you soon  
  
Sam  
  
  
  
Date: 07-06-03 09.12.46  
  
From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: Yawnarama  
  
To: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
Sorry I left like that but Hammond turned up wanting me to come to a briefing with some of the joint chiefs - yawn  
  
Anyway Daniel has come back so I can go annoy him, he's brought back some new toys maybe I'll go pretend to break one.  
  
Are you coming back soon, were all-anxious to go on another mission.  
  
Jack  
  
Date: 07-06-03 09.23.21  
  
From: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: RUN!!!!!!!!!  
  
To: Daniel Jackson Greek_tragedy@fastmail.net  
  
Dear Daniel,  
  
The colonel is on his way to play with your new artefacts! - Thought I'd warn you.  
  
Sam  
  
Date: 07-06-03 09.25.18  
  
From: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: RE: Yawnarama  
  
To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net  
  
Dear Sir,  
  
You don't have to apologise; it didn't take me long to figure out who Big H is. Do me a favour; never call him that, I'm sure he wouldn't be best pleased.  
  
You can be cruel sometimes sir, leave Daniels toys alone. I can almost feel the impending e-mail coming my way!  
  
I will be back in tomorrow afternoon, I am feeling much better 'maybe it isn't the flu'  
  
See you tomorrow.  
  
Sam  
  
Date: 07-06-03 10.03.27  
  
From: Daniel Jackson Greek_tragedy@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: Too late  
  
To: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
Sam,  
  
I got your message to late, Jack has already been and gone after nearly giving me a heart attack, why can't he leave them alone he knows I hate it when he plays with them!  
  
Daniel  
  
P.S No disappointment! I'll be glad to see you again.  
  
P.P.S Sorry no gadgets this time.  
  
Date: 07-06-03 14.49.53  
  
From: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: Oh Well  
  
To: Daniel Jackson Greek_tragedy@fastmail.net  
  
Dear Daniel,  
  
Oh well I tried that's the main thing. He knows it bugs you that's why he does it.  
  
You get all those wonderful new artefacts and I get nothing :-(  
  
See you then.  
  
Sam  
  
Date: 07-06-03 16.34.07  
  
From: Jack O'Neill gonefishin@fastmail.net  
  
Subject: Big H  
  
To: Samantha Carter MajorC@fastmail.net  
  
I was never intending on calling Hammond Big H. He would probably shred my paperwork and make me do it again :-)  
  
I'll see you tomorrow. Glad you're well again, It's been boring around here without you.  
  
Jack  
  
P.S Cruel, Me? 


End file.
